Cranley Gardens railway station
|events1 = Station opened |years2 = 1 December 1930 |events2 = Closed |years3 = July 1932 |events3 = Reopened |years4 = 29 October 1951 |events4 = Closed |years5 = 7 January 1952 |events5 = Reopened |years6 = |events6 = Closed to passengers |years7 = 18 May 1957 |events7 = Closed to goods }} Cranley Gardens railway station was a station in the Muswell Hill area of north London. It was located between Highgate station and Muswell Hill station at the junction of Muswell Hill Road and Cranley Gardens. Nothing remains of the station today and its site is now occupied by housing and a school. History The branch line from Highgate to Alexandra Palace was built by the Muswell Hill Railway (MHR) and opened in 1873; an intermediate station on this branch, named Cranley Gardens, was opened on 2 August 1902. In 1911 the line was taken over by the Great Northern Railway. After the 1921 Railways Act created the Big Four railway companies, the line was, from 1923, part of the London & North Eastern Railway (LNER). The LNER closed the station on 1 December 1930, and reopened it in July 1932. In 1935 London Underground planned, as part of its "New Works Programme" programme to take over the line from LNER together with the LNER's routes from Finsbury Park to Edgware and High Barnet, modernise it for use with electric trains and amalgamate it with the Northern Line. Works to modernise the track began in the late 1930s and were well advanced when they were halted by the Second World War. Works were completed from Highgate to High Barnet and Mill Hill East and that section was incorporated into the Northern Line. Further works on the section between Highgate and Alexandra Palace were postponed and the line continued under the operation of the LNER between 1939 and 1941. After the war, dwindling passenger numbers and a shortage of funds lead to the cancellation of the unfinished works in 1950. The station was closed temporarily from 29 October 1951 until 7 January 1952. Passenger services to Cranley Gardens station were ended by British Railways with the last train running on 3 July 1954; the station closed on 5 July 1954 along with the rest of the line between Finsbury Park and Alexandra Palace. The line continued to be used for goods until 18 May 1957 when it was closed completely. The track was subsequently removed and the buildings were demolished. The station buildings and platforms remained derelict for many years until demolished in the late 1960s and a school now occupies the site. The trackbed between Muswell Hill and Finsbury Park is now the Parkland Walk. See also * Edgware, Highgate and London Railway References External links * Site of station on Multimap * Cranley Gardens station in 1935 * Disused stations - Cranley Gardens }} Category:Disused railway stations in Haringey Category:Former Great Northern Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1902 Category:Railway stations closed in 1930 Category:Railway stations opened in 1932 Category:Railway stations closed in 1951 Category:Railway stations opened in 1952 Category:Railway stations closed in 1954 Category:Proposed London Underground stations Category:Never constructed Northern Heights extension stations